Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for data processing. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to image processing. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the wide use of imaging devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, and camcorder, the amount of images (e.g., photos) that are generated increases significantly, and the need for viewing and beautification of the images also increase.
Presently, in photo viewing, the quality of photo is determined subjectively. Thus, manual viewing and comparison are often needed to select one or more photos, and the process is usually tedious. In addition, subjective evaluation often varies greatly and cannot form a uniform standard. Photos may include a large amount of information, such as chromaticity, saturation level and blur level. But the subjective evaluation cannot accurately determine the quality of the photo.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for image processing.